Fox's Run
by NightWolf89
Summary: Minato was a jedi who was betrayed by the order. Now his son Naruto looks to avenge him as a mandalorian
1. Betrayals

A/N alright this story is going to be short, to start with i only have 5 chapters if it gets popular and i can think of where i want to take it i may continue it.

CHAPTER 1 Betrayals

A Mandalorian wearing yellow and black armor followed by a shorter one wearing silver and black armor walked into a room of imperial officers and troopers.

"Yellow flash, silver fang good to see you." One of the imperial officers said walking up to the pair.

"You said you had another job for us?" Flash asked

"Yes over here." The officer said gesturing over to the monitor. "We have had intel about a spy in our midst." He said as the image of a blonde man and a white haired teenager of about sixteen appeared on the screen that mad the Mandalorian's blood run cold. "This is Master Minato Namikaze and his padawan Kakashi Hatake. They are jedi sentinel shadows. Specializing in taking out sith that are operating in our sector. But you already know that don't you?" The officer asked pulling out a blaster and pointing it at the Mandalorians as well as every trooper in the room.

"You do know it is a death sentence to point weapon at a Mandalorian right?" Minato replied with a chuckle as him and Kakashi used force push to throw the troopers and officers into the walls, and drew their blasters and finished them off. "Let's getting moving."

"Right." Kakashi said as they began to run out of the room and down the hall. "I'm picking up imperial chatter." he said

"What would that be?" Minato asked

"Not good, every imperial unit has been warned about our presence and converging on our location." Kakashi explained

"Well guess our cover is completely blown." Minato said as he hit his radio "Kushina get the engines fired up we are leaving."

 _"The radio chatter has exploded what is going on?"_ Kushina asked over the radio

"Cover is blown I'm calling in the Calvary." Minato said as he changed frequencies. "Deliberator this is jedi master Minato Namikaze, calling in a protocol 19543. You may begin your operation."

" _That is a negative, we have new orders."_ The Deliberator responded

"What why not? Where is my air cover?" Minato demanded into his radio.

" _We have orders from the council that you are a traitor to the republic, and we have an apprehend on sight order."_ The Deliberator responded.

"What? Where are you getting this intel?" Minato demanded as they rounded another corner and came across a man wearing a hooded cloak with his face covered.

"From me." the hooded man said pulling up his hood revealing a pale face with snake like eyes.

"Master Orochimaru?" Minato asked in shock. "You're the sith lord we have been tracking?"

"Why yes I am, I turned on the order years ago." Orochimaru said with a chuckle "Why do you think this is the closest you've gotten to me? You have always been a pain in my side Minato now I can get rid of you." He said as he drew his light saber

"Damn you." Minato said as he ignited his yellow lightsaber and Kakashi ignited his silver one. They circled the sith lord and then both charged at him as he blocked their attacks. They clashed for a while the two mandalorians losing ground as they fought. Then the red blade came down slicing through the silver helmet across the left eye.

 _"Haar'chak!_ Kakashi cursed "He is good." He said as they jumped away from to sith

"Well he is one of the top masters on the council he got there for a reason." Minato said looking at him and then at the open blast door. "Doesn't look like we are getting out of here." He said then used force push to through Kakashi through the door then hit the close and lock button with the force "So you're going to get out at least."

"MINATO!" Kakashi yelled as he ran to the door as it closed.

 _"Go get to the ship."_ Minato said over the radio " _and watch over my boy will you."_

"Damn't I'm…" Kakashi began but was cut off.

 _"That is an order from your master. Now go."_ Minato said over the radio.

" _Haar'chak_ master fine." Kakashi said as he ran to the ship and boarded, he quickly ran to the cockpit.

"Where is Minato?" the red head in the pilots seat asked

"We were betrayed." Kakashi said "Orochimaru joined the sith and set us up."

"But where is he?" Kushina asked

"He stayed back to give me an opening to get away." Kakashi replied

"I'm not leaving wi…" Kushina began

" _Kushina get out of here."_ Came Minato's came over the radio.

"But." Kushina began

 _"You need to inform the order about this betrayal and protect Naruto."_ Minato said _"Now get out of here."_

"Fine." Kushina said as the ship began to lift off. The ship began to break orbit when they started to come under fire from republic ships.

"Why the hell they shooting at us?" Kushina cursed

"Because they still think Orochimaru is one of theirs. Can you get us through?" Kakashi asked

"Yeah no problem these republic gunners couldn't hit the broad side of a moisture vaporator." Kushina said as she broke through the republic blockade and made the jump to light speed. " _Haar'chak!"_ Kushina cursed as she slammed her fists on to the counsel.

"Mommy." Came a young voice as a little boy of about five years with blonde hair came into the cockpit "Where is daddy?" at this Kushina just began to cry as Kakashi turned and took a knee and put his hand on the young boys shoulder.

"He _ash'amur_ with _ijaat."_ Kakashi said holding back his own tears as the little boy began to water up.

"What? But why?" Naruto asked with tears

"Because he was betrayed." Kakashi said with tears

 **END CHAPTER 1**

 **Haar'chak – damn't**

 **Ash'amur – die (violently in battle)**

 **Ijaat- honor**


	2. The Job

**CHAPTER 2 The Job**  
A girl with pink haired girl about seventeen years old, wearing brown robes walked out of a room in the jedi temple of Coruscant.

"Hey Sakura." Called a female voice causing the pink haired girl to turn her head to see a platinum blonde walking toward her wearing a similar robe as herself

"Oh hey there Ino." She called back "So you ready to go?"

"Yeah." Ino replied holding up a medium sized back pack.

"Yeah nice thing about being a jedi. You can pack light." Sakura replied holding up her own pack.

"Yeah it's nice but it would be nice to have a bit more choices in clothes." Ino whined. "Plus they leave everything to the imagination."

"Oh stop whining, we are jedi and not supposed to think that way." Sakura said in a somewhat scolding tone.

"Oh just a little flirting wouldn't hurt anything." Ino said in a playful tone.

"Whatever." Sakura said rolling her eyes as she turned away and started walking down the hall. "You coming."

"Yeah." Ino said as she ran to catch up to her.

The pair were walking and laughing with each other as they walked up to the shuttle bay where a girl their age, with black hair and wraps around her eyes indicating she was a Miraluka, was waiting for them.

"Hey there Hinata." Sakura called out as they walked up to her

"Ah Sakura, Ino good to see you." Hinata said "You guys ready?"

"Yeah I haven't been too Tython in a while, and Master Tsunade went ahead for council business." Sakura said as they walked past the loading crew onto their shuttle.

"Well seems we have a republic guard squad as an escort back to Tython." Hinata said as a look of fear went across Sakura's face.

"Wait don't tell me It's…" Sakura began but was cut off by a high pitched voice

"Ah Lady Sakura!" said a man about a year older than them with big bushy eyebrows, wearing the standard republic commando gear. "It is an honor to be protecting you, and if I do a good job I hope that you will allow me to take you out to dinner."

"Sorry Lee I'm a jedi we are not allowed to have relationships." Sakura said with a bit of a cringe at the thought.

"Very well I'll…" Lee began but was smacked upside the head by a female brunette.

"Would you shut up already." The brunette said.

"Ah but Ten-Ten." Lee whined

"Knock it off, I have to deal with you and our squad leaders excitable shit way too much." Ten-Ten said shaking her head "Just go over there and check the pilot's credentials"

"Right." Lee said as he saluted and marched over to the two pilots who were walking up to the ship.

"Yeah sorry about him." Ten-Ten said "He is just one of those who just says what is on his mind no matter what it is."

"Well at least you know what you're dealing with." Sakura said

"Sometimes ignorance is bliss." Ten-Ten sighed shaking her head as the three padawans headed onto the ship "oh Hinata."

"Yes?" Hinata asked

"How is your cousin doing?" Ten-Ten asked

"Good as far as I know." Hinata said turning back to the ship "and there is more than one way to be transparent." She said getting Ten-Ten to blush as she followed them on to the ship along with Lee and the pilots.'

"Commander Guy we are all set" Ten-Ten said as she walked up to a man with a bowl cut and bushy eye brows that rivaled Lee's

"Good tell the pilots they may take off." Guy said

"Got it." She said as she walked over to the cockpit.

Ten-Ten walked into the cockpit "Hey guys we're all set." She just got a thumbs up from the pilots who didn't even turn to look at her. Once they did that the ship began to take off and shot out into space and they were soon in hyperspace.

* * *

Sakura sat meditating in the room she had been shown she would occupy for the long trip back to Tython.

'Damn't why can't I focus.' Sakura said to herself

" _Because you can't stop thinking about what Ino was talking about."_ Her innerself chimed in.

'What are you talking about?' Sakura asked

" _About having a little fun, flirting and what not."_ Inner replied

'Oh you're saying we should flirt with Lee and string him along?' Sakura asked 'That is just cruel and not the jedi way.'

" _I'm not saying him I'm saying sneak out with Ino on one of her little escapades to one of the clubs sometime. Then flirt with a guy there."_ Inner said

'That is not the jedi way.' Sakura replied

" _But we are also part Zeltron so we have a higher sex drive than most, and we have a call to action and danger. But you had to choose the path of a healer."_ Inner replied

'And keeping that part of me under control is the biggest trial I have had as a jedi so I won't let it get any sort of foot hold.' Sakura replied

" _Well I'm all those repressed feelings you have, so this is my foot hold."_ Inner said sticking out her tongue.

'Whatever.' Sakura shot back as she felt the ship come out of hyperspace. "Huh? We shouldn't be there yet." She said just then she got a tingle in her nose and the back of her throat. "gas!"

She jumped up and sucked in a deep breath and ran outside her room to find Ino, and Hinata standing in the hall holding their breaths and with the same confused look on their faces. They gestured toward the common area. They moved up and found Lee, Ten-Ten, and Guy draped across chairs and laid out on the floor. Sakura bent down and checked their pulse to find they were still alive, that was when the proximity alarm went off indicating something was getting close to their ship. They then went to move up to the cockpit to see but the door slid open first and the two pilots walked out wearing gas masks. The moment they saw them they brought up their blasters and began to fire. Instead of lasers Hinata was hit with a stun round and knocked out. Ino and Sakura both took cover and then drew out their light sabers, but before they could ignite them a grenade landed in between them and detonated tossing them across the room.

Sakura was barely able to hold on to her conciseness as she heard on of them say. "alright let's get them loaded up." Then everything went black.

 **END CHAPTER 2**


	3. Prisoners

**CHAPTER 3 Prisoner**

Sakura began to come too, she looked around and saw she was in some sort of cell. She looked over and saw a clear ray shield for a door and a red fox with nine tails sitting outside watching her, then stood up and walked away. She began to get up but found her arms were bound behind her. She then tried to reach out with the force but found she couldn't.

"You won't be able to use the force with those suppressors on." Came a male voice, as she looked up and saw a man wearing black and orange mandalorian armor.

"Who are you?" she demanded

"Name is Naruto but most people know me as Fox." Naruto said as he squatted down to her eye level and she stared at the T shaped visor of his armor.

" _Ok but who the hell does he think he is kidnapping us like this?"_ Inner said beginning to rage as her outerself began as well.

"You see…" Naruto said as he pulled off his helmet revealing the face of a man about her age with whisker like scars across his checks, blood red hair fading into blond, and blue slit eyes, with all these traits making him look like a wild animal. "Jedi padawaans fetch a high price."

" _Oh god he is so hot. I don't care you kidnapped me take me now."_ Inner nearly screamed

'The hell you talking about. He is going to sell us to the highest bidder.' Sakura shot back

"However I already have a buyer for you and your friends." Naruto said with and evil smirk as she just glared at him.

" _See he won't sell us off to the highest bidder he already has a buyer._ " Inner replied

'That doesn't make it better.' Sakura replied getting agitated.

"So get comfortable." Naruto said

" _Maybe we could seduce him and trick him and escape."_ Inner begins to jabber on like a school girl as a bunch of dirty images began to flip through her mind.

"And I know how to deal with Zeltrons." Naruto said getting her to look up at him in shock that he figured out her background. "Because I'm part Zeltron myself so you your pheromones won't work on me." he said as he stood up and put his helmet on and walked out the door.

" _Damn't I was really banking on that."_ Inner said

'Oh shut up.' Sakura shot at her innerself 'But it just feels like I've seen him before.' She said to herself as she began to look around the cell.

Naruto walked out of the cell room, once he walked out he saw another Mandalorian in red and black armor who had just walked out of the second holding room.

"Hey Kiba how is our other guest doing?" Naruto asked as he set his helmet on the table and sat down.

"Freaked out and pissed off." Kiba said as he removed his helmet revealing a man the same age as him with brown spiky hair and red face paint on his cheeks, he then placed the helmet on the table and sat down with him. "If it wasn't for the sound proofing we could hear her screaming her head off right now.

"Understandable." Naruto said "But it has to be done."

"Hey man I've got your back through _haran_ and back, but slapping the order in the face like this by kidnapping not just three of their padawans but the head of the council's padawan. Once word gets out about this, from what that old toad has said about her, we may want to be ready for a hell of a fight." Kiba said with concern

"Well we better get this job done before they find out about it then shouldn't we?" Naruto said as a third Mandalorian walked out of another room wearing black and dark green armor. "Hey Shino, that one say anything?"

"No just stayed quiet and never said a word." Shino said as he took off his helmet revealing a head of black spiky hear and a pair of dark round sunglasses.

"Well we don't need them to talk for this job." Naruto said as Shino sat down at the table.

"Hell we'll probably have to put a muzzle on the blonde." Kiba replied

"We are not forcing your fetishes on them mutt." Naruto said with a chuckle

"Oh shut up." Kiba said "How about we switch guard duties then you get the blonde I'll take pinky."

"Sorry I'm the only one who can deal with her." Naruto replied

"Why?" Kiba argued

"Because she is a Zaltron, granted a low percentage but she still has the pheromones even if she doesn't realize it. Mine can counter act it." Naruto explained

"Fine whatever." Kiba sighed as a man with black hair wrapped in a ponytail that looked like a pineapple walked into the room.

"Hey cap we have about three hours before we reach Korriban." The man said

"Thanks Shikamaru." Naruto said

"I've got Choji trying to patch up the engines and get some more power output, to shave some time off that. Since I know you want to get this job done as soon as possible." Shikamaru said as he walked back toward the cockpit.

"Well I'm going to grab some shut eye, this job is going to be a tough one." Kiba said

"Yeah this will be a tough one." Naruto sighed as Kiba got up and walked away "You better get some as well Shino."

"As should you." Shino said as he stood up and walked away.

"Yeah I'll get some in a bit." Naruto said as he stood up and grabbed some blankets, and walked into the holding cells. "Hey." He said as he dropped the ray shield and tossed the blanket over her head and she shook to get it off her head. "It gets a bit cold in here."

Why are you doing this?" Sakura asked still pissed

"Just because I'm a mandalorian doesn't mean I can't be a gentleman." Naruto said with a smirk "Well that is what the old perv says anyway."

"No I mean why did you kidnap us?" Sakura corrected getting agitated

"Like I said good money." Naruto said

"Is that all you think about money?" Sakura asked

"We all have to make our way in the verse, this is the way I've chosen." Naruto said "At least I had a choice."

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked

"Like you, you were taken as a child and trained as a jedi." Naruto said

"But if it wasn't for the jedi the sith would stand unopposed." Sakura replied

"Different sides of the same coin." Naruto said as he pulled out an ancient looking coin and showed her one side with a star and flipped it in his fingers to show her the reverse side with moon on it.

"That is ridiculous." Sakura said "We are nothing like the sith."

"Sure you aren't." Naruto said with a smirk "But that is just your point of view." He then stood up and began to walk out the door as the fox from earlier walked in and sat in front of her cell and watched her. "You have no idea of the verse, or even the dirt your own order has covered up." He said as he walked out of the room and gave blankets to the other prisoners and went to sleep.

* * *

Naruto was woken up by the pounding of someone knocking at his door. He got up and walked over to the door and opened it to find his mechanic, a large man that looked like he could crush a man's skull with his bare hands. However he was the kindest soul on his crew.

"What's up Choji?" Naruto asked

"Seems Shino is messing with the intercom system again, but Shikamaru wanted me to tell you that we are comeing up on Koriban." Choji replied

" _Vor'e vod."_ Naruto said rubbing his hair as he puts his helmet on.

"Hey me and Shikamaru never took the blooding, so stop calling us that." Choji said shaking his head "I just keep this bucket flying and he flies it."

"Perhaps but you are still part of this crew and we are an _aliit"_ Naruto said as he puts his hand on Chojies shoulder

"Yeah." Choji said with a smile and chuckle as he turned and walked away

Naruto then walked down to the cockpit where Shikamaru was sitting in the pilot's seat.

"How long?" Naruto asked

"Coming out of hyperspace… Now." Shikamaru said as he pulled down the hyper drive controls and hyper space faded away from the view and a red rocky planet came into view.

"Alright you know where to take us the normal hanger." Naruto said as he went to go check on his cargo

 **END CHAPTER 3**

Zeltron – humanoid species that had skin of different shades of red and hair that could be red to blue. Culture was highly influenced by sexulity and pleasure, also known as thrill seekers wiki/Zeltron/Legends

 _Haran –_ hell

 _Vor'e -_ thanks

 _Vod -_ brother

 _Aliit -_ family


	4. Old Scores

**CHAPTER 4 Old Scores**

The ship landed in a hanger bay carved out of a canyon wall. Once the ramp lowered Naruto along with Kiba and Shino fully armored walked down the ramp with the three padawans in tow. They quickly made their way down some corridors till they walked into what looked like a control room slash torture chamber, a man with black hair stood at a computer council. Once he sensed they were there he turned around revealing a man about their age, with red and black eyes and a stoic stone cold face looking at them.

"Oh Fox I see you delivered." The man said with a smirk as he walked up to them.

"Always do Sasuke." Naruto replied

"Ah yes my master will be happy with these two." Sasuke said as he stood between Ino and Sakura.

"Two?" Naruto asked "What about his one?" he asked gesturing toward Hinata.

"This one?" Sasuke stated more than asked, as he walked in front of her and grabbed the back of her head and pulled her into a deep kiss that she didn't pull away from but leaned into. Once they broke away he looked back at Naruto "Is my little pet. Now release her." He said with a smirk

"Hinata?" Sakura asked her friend not believing what she was seeing, as Shino undid the bindings holding her.

"Oh what did you expect Sakura?" Hinata asked with an evil smirk "You thought these guys captured us so easily without some inside help?" getting an annoyed grunt from the Mandalorians

"Why? How?" Sakura begged to know why her friend would betray them like this.

"Simple I was tired of being the shy little wall flower that the order turned me into." Hinata explained "I met Sasuke while separated from my master on a mission and he showed me the power I could attain through the dark side."

"But, but…" Sakura stammered not believing what she was hearing.

"That is enough, I don't need to explain myself to someone soon to be piece of meat." Hinata declared then looked at Kiba "I will need my light saber back however." Kiba looked at her then to Naruto who just nodded and he pulled the saber from his belt and tossed it to her.

"Yes the apprentice of his former team mate and current head of the council will make my master very happy." Sasuke smirked "Your payment will be sent to your account by the time you leave." Sasuke said looking at Naruto.

"Actually I'd like to make a deal with you." Naruto said getting Sasuke to cock an eyebrow at him "Instead of credits you can pay us with an introduction to your master."

"Why is that?" Sasuke asked getting a bit defensive.

"Simple business." Naruto said "You give us good work but a sith lord can give us even more and better paying jobs."

"Yes a _lord_ can give you better jobs." Sasuke agreed closing his eyes and nodding as if contemplating something. "Very well let us go bring this catch to my master."

"Good." Naruto said with a smile under his helmet "Shino go get the ship prepped." He said as Shino walked away and the rest of the group walked off.

The group walked down a couple levels and came to a door where they could hear screams emanating and then ceased. They entered to find a man leaning over a table with a recently deceased body.

"Kukuku and what has my apprentice brought to me today." The man said turning around revealing a pale man with yellow snake like eyes, looking at his guests "Ah a group of bounty hunters and…" he paused looking at the two padawans "Some Jedi padawans."

"Yes master." Sasuke said with a bow.

"And what of these bounty hunters and your new protégé?" his master asked

"She is a new play toy I had them bring for me and the others are yours." Sasuke said then turned toward Naruto. "This is Fox a bounty hunter in my employ that has been very beneficial to me, he is looking to expand his cliental."

"Then let him speak for himself." His master said as Naruto walked up.

"Ah the great Lord Orochimaru." Naruto said "I have heard many things about you"

"And I'm sure you've heard of my… _research?_ " Orochimaru replied

"I don't care about your _research_ or any other types of _research,_ as long as I get paid." Naruto replied

"Ah a man of business, I can respect that." Orochimaru said "However I feel as if we have met before."

"Well we haven't but I think you may remember my face." Naruto said as he removed his helmet.

"Ah yes it looks familiar but where?" Orochimaru pondered

"Maybe this will jog your memory." Naruto said as he pulled the lightsaber off his belt on the left side and held it up and activated it as a yellow blade erupted from it.

"Ah yes I've seen that blade before, and now I recognize the face kukuku." Orochimaru cued "Minato Namikaze, you must be his little brat."

At hearing that name a flash of a memory flashed through Sakura's mind.

* * *

( **FLASHBACK** )

A young girl about four years old with pink hair was running down a hall after losing her group. She started to panic as she looked around as all the halls looked same to the youngling. That was when she rounded a corner and ran right into some one. She looked up and saw a man with blue slit eyes and blonde hair.

"What do we have here?" The man asked as the girl just stared up at him scared about getting scolded. "Are you lost little one?" the man said as he took a knee to get down to her eye level

"Yyyes." She blubbered as she held back tears.

"Well let's find where you belong." The man said with a warm smile that made her worry melt away as he stood up and offered her his hand. After a while of wondering the halls they came to a group of younglings and a brown haired man with a scare going across his nose.

"Ah Master Namikaze. I see you found Young Sakura." The man said with a sigh of relief. "I hope she wasn't an inconvenience to you."

"Oh not at all Iruka." Minato replied "I don't mind helping the young ones when needed." Then turned back to Sakura "Now stay with the group and don't get lost, can you do that for me?" he asked with that warm smile of his.

"Yeyeyes Master Namikaze." Sakura said with a blush as he put his hand on her head and ruffled up her hair.

( **END OF FLASHBACK)**

* * *

"Yes I'm the son of Minato Namikaze." Naruto said "The man you betrayed and whose name you drug through the mud before you showed your true colors."

"Ah yes I remember the day his apprentice and your mother outed me as a traitor." Orochimaru replied

* * *

( **FLASHBACK)**

Orochimaru stood in front of the jedi council giving his report on his last mission.

"And after I located the traitor he threw his padawan to safety engaged myself where I finished him off." Orochimaru finished holding up Minato's lightsaber

"I don't believe it." A man with white hair going down his back said.

"It is hard to believe Jiraiya." A woman with long blonde hair in two pig tails replied

"No Tsunade not just hard, I just don't believe it." Jiraiya said looking at her hard "And I can't believe the council made the decision to disown and _dispose_ of my apprentice." He said sternly.

"You are biased." An older man with brown hair that had started turning grey said "We needed to have a neutral view on the matter."

"So he had a tribunal with no way to defend himself. Master Sarutobi." Jiraiya said in a pissed off tone.

"I provided an adequate amount of evidence to show he was a traitor to the order." Orochimaru replied "Sith movement while he was gone and then there is his relationship with the mandalorian he used as a cover, as well as the child they bore."

"The sith movement? Of course he was gone while they were gone he was tracking them." Jiraiya said "And as for the relationship and child doesn't mean he went darkside."

"You're right." Came a new voice as the doors burst open and two mandalorians burst in with blasters up. The mandalorian with silver armor walked up and took his helmet off revealing a sixteen-year-old boy with silver hair and wrapped over his left eye. "He is the traitor." Kakashi stated pointing his blaster at Orochimaru.

"Oh and what evidence do you have? kukuku" Orochimaru cued

"Here." Kakashi said pulling a chip out of his helmet and walking over to the holo projector and played the video of the fight and Orochimaru's admission of betrayal.

"Well looks like I've been outed." Orochimaru chuckled "Sooner than I had hoped." He added as he reached into his robe and tossed a few thermal detonators into the center of the room making everyone jump for cover as they detonated.

Once the dust settled they looked around to find Orochimaru was gone.

"Move we need to get him!" Sarutobi shouted as everyone ran out after him.

After hours of searching they found nothing now the council was back in the blast scared room with Kushina and Kakashi standing in the center.

"I can't believe Orochimaru betrayed us like that." Sarutobi said shaking his head.

"And because of your incompetence Minato is dead." Kushina said as her rage began to boil over.

"Yes we apologize for our misinformation." Tsunade replied

"Shove it up your stuck up jedi ass." Kushina spat getting Tsunade to show a look of shock on her face. "Because of your stupidity my son is without a father."

"Minato was a great jedi and we would be willing to bring his son…" Tsunade began.

"I see a jedi anywhere near my son I will kill them on sight. Stay away from my family." Kushina spat, ready to go further till Kakashi stepped forward cutting her off.

"As will I." Kakashi said getting a shocked look from the council "Consider this my resignation. If you won't trust me how can I trust you."

"Agreed." Jirayia said getting a shocked look on everyone's face "Consider this my resignation from the council and the order." He said as he stood up getting an even bigger look of shock from everyone. "I was a sentinel shadow before I was on the council and if you can't trust our operatives, **my operatives** I have no place on this council." He finished as he walked over to Kushina picked up Minato's lightsaber that had been dropped in the explosion and handed it to her. Then they all walked out of the council chambers.

( **END FLASHBACK)**

* * *

"My mother died trying to get this close to you." Naruto said as he tossed his helmet to the side

"And now you're going to get your revenge?" Orochimaru smirked as he snapped his fingers and his cages opened up and bodies of different aliens walked out with different electronics on their bodies and no will of their own as they raised blasters. "However looks like I have the advantage."

"Perhaps but we are mandalorians we are always at a disadvantage." Naruto said "Kiba now!" he shouted as he hit a button on his wrist controller and the zombies exploded and he charged at Orochimaru. Kiba then pulled out the two padawan's light sabers cut their bindings and put them in their hands then pulled off their force suppressors.

Sakura and Ino looked at their lightsabers in shock for a second but that quickly vanished as they had to block the oncoming attack from Sasuke and Hinata. Sasuke's red saber clashed against Sakura's green, while Hinata's purple saber against Ino's blue. They pushed away from each other as Kiba swung around to the door as sith troopers stormed into the door as he mowed them down.

"The hell is going on on?" Sakura demanded

" _Udesii!"_ Kiba shouted at her. "We will explain when this is over."

"But…" Sakura began.

"Don't think we have time to argue." Ino shot at her.

"Fine." Sakura said as she pushed Sasuke away.

Naruto had clashed with Orochimaru with his father's saber in his left hand. "Oh little boy with his father's toys. You have no chance against me boy." Orochimaru said

"Then guess I should pull out my own toys." Naruto said as he swung up his right hand that bust into a flame getting the two of them to separate. "I'm no jedi so don't expect me to fight like one."

"I'll keep that in mind." Orochimaru said

"But I still like their toys." Naruto said as he pulled out a second light saber in his right hand and ignited it and an orange blade with a black core erupted from the hilt and charged at the sith lord and clashed sabers.

"You're pretty good." Orochimaru said

"I am a battle hardened Mandalorian, I've been trained to fight jedi and sith alike." Naruto said

"I'm a former Jedi master and a sith lord and some non-force sensitive merc thinks he can take me?" Orochimaru replied as he force pushed him away but he landed on his feet. That was when Orochimaru pulled one of his lab tables up and threw it at Naruto. But Naruto deactivated his saber and held up his hand with two fingers up and the table stopped in midair.

"Who said I wasn't force sensitive?" Naruto asked as Sasuke and the padawans looked at him in shock. He then threw the table to the side.

"Well full of surprises aren't you?" Orochimaru said as they clashed blades again.

"You have no idea." Naruto said as he deactivated one of his sabers and grabbed something out of his belt then punched Orochimaru in the gut then jumped back and the detonator he put on the sith lord exploded. Everyone stopped in their tracks as they saw the smoke clear and Orochimaru as weakly pulling himself up with a hand on one of his tables.

Naruto walked over to him and lopped off the arm that was supporting him and he fell on his back and Naruto put his light saber to his throat.

"Sasuke." Orochimaru called "As your master I command you to help me." he called as Sasuke turned his head to his master and then deactivated his light saber.

"If you can't take down a simple merc you are not worthy of being a sith lord." Sasuke replied as he looked at Hinata and went to the door.

"Of course." Hinata replied as she deactivated her lightsaber and followed him.

"If you make it out of this Fox I may have more contracts for you." Sasuke said as he walked out the door.

"One thing I hate about you sith, but I can always count on." Naruto said with a smirk "No honor no loyalty, will sell each other out if it is convenient." He said as he put his father's blade to Orchimaru's neck "But you know all about that don't you?"

"I'm unarmed." Orchimaru said "A jedi never strikes down an unarmed opponent."

"Well you have one arm." Naruto smirked

"Not the time for jokes." Kiba yelled back at him.

"Your father wouldn't have wanted you to do this, it went against his code." Orochimaru said.

"He is right." Sakura butted in. "It is against the jedi code."

"You're right." Naruto said as he deactivated the light saber "He wouldn't want to end it like this. But I do take more after my mother." He said as he pulled out his blaster and shot the sith lord in the head and walked away

"Let's move." Naruto said as he holstered his blaster and picked up his helmet and one of the dead sith troopers blasters.

"Wait why should we go with you?" Sakura demanded "You kidnapped us?" she said as there was blaster fire coming from the hall.

"We have a group of troopers headed this way!" Kiba yelled as he fired down the hall with his blaster rifle.

"Well it is either get off this rock with us or try to find one yourself." Naruto said "Hey any of you want to take these fine young ladies off my hands and take them on a whirl around the verse?" he called out to the troopers they were fighting only to receive a blaster round to hit right next to his head. "Wow guys that one was close maybe you should aim with your ears instead of your eyes you may actually hit something." Naruto chuckled then turned back to the padawans "See they don't care we are your only ride out of here."

"He is right Sakura." Ino said "We can settle things when we get off this planet."

"And they say blondes are _di'kutla_." Kiba said getting a chuckle from his partner.

"What did he just call me?" Ino demanded as they moved up and toward the hanger bay.

"It means dumb." Naruto said

"You think I'm dumb?" Ino said getting angry.

"I was using it ironically" Kiba said "Saying meaning most are, but you were being smart. But then again maybe you are just eye candy."

"Oh." Ino said then the second part hit her "Hey I'm more than just eye candy." She spat as they came up to the hanger, where their ship was being fired at but it was firing back with its own auto turrets. Ino looked around the hanger and grabbed Sakura and pulled her into the hanger as they blocked blaster fire sending them back at their originators.

"It's clear." Ino shouted trying to be high and mighty. As Naruto and Kiba walked up to them and toward the dropping ramp of the ship. "See more than just eye candy." Ino said in Kiba's face as he walked up to her. He then drew his pistol and fired behind her.

"Missed one." Kiba said with a smirk as she looked behind her to see a trooper falling down from behind a crate. "But not bad… for eye candy." He said in a flirty tone as he turned and jogged to the ship as she blushed deeply and followed him on to the ship and it began to take off.

Naruto walked out of the cock pit "Kiba bottom gun." Naruto ordered as he followed the order and went below as Naruto got to the ladder and looked back to Ino and Sakura "sit down strap in." he said pointing at them then at the chairs.

"You're not the boss of us." Sakura argued

"Whatever." He said then looked to the side "Watch them." He said as the pair looked over and saw the fox from before and a big white wolf as he climbed up to his cannon. Once he was gone the ship yawed to the side making the padawans nearly topple over.

"Damn't." Sakura spat as they shakily made it to the chairs and strapped themselves in. when they looked up they saw the two dog like creatures still just sitting there watching them as if nothing was going on.

"It's like they are staring into our souls." Ino said leaning over to Sakura who just nodded.

The ship came out of the atmosphere as the massive sith war ships fired at them with everything they had, and fighters came down on them as well.

"Damn't Shikamaru get us out of here!" Naruto yelled into his intercom.

"Can't do that just yet unless you want to be scrap parts across the verse." Shikamaru replied

"Just make it happen!" Naruto shouted as he fired his cannons at the fighters hit everything that came within range. Just then they came really close to one of the sith ships getting them to fire on their own ships trying to get them. They then burst through the block-aid and made the jump to hyperspace, as Naruto relaxed into the gunners chiar.

 **END CHAPTER 4**

 _Udesii –_ calm down

 _Di'kutla –_ dumb


	5. Different Worlds

**CHAPTER 5 Different Worlds**

Naruto and Kiba came out of the ladder well leading to their guns and pulled off their helmets setting them down on the table then flopped on to the couch next to the girls who were a bit stiff from holding onto their chairs and straps so tight from the piloting. They finally pried themselves off the chairs and walked over to the two boys.

"Ok now we need some explaniations." Sakura demanded

"And I said we would." Naruto said as he sat up. "What would you like to know?"

"Alright first what the hell was that all about?" Sakura began to fume "The whole kidnaping, that Hinata betraying us, your fight with that sith lord. Tell us everything." She demanded

"Alright _udesii, udesii_." Naruto said waving a hand at her.

"I don't know what that means I don't speak mandalorian." Sakura said still fuming.

"Calm down." Naruto said "You see my father was Minato Namikaze a jedi sentinel, you know what that is right?"

"Yes they are jedi who go train in both the force side and combat side of the jedi, they roam the galaxy to investigate the dark side." Sakura replied

"Well my father was a specialized variant of them he was a shadow." Naruto said getting a gasp from Ino.

"You've heard of them?" Sakura asked

"Yes they don't only investigate but eliminate any trace of the dark side they can find." Ino explained. "Very elite, very secretive."

"Then how have you heard of them? While I haven't?" Sakura asked

"On one of my missions with Master Asuma, we came across one." Ino said as she remembered the encounter "He looked like a smuggler, and once my master found out about him we were on the next ship off that planet."

"Well like I said my father was one of them he partnered with a mandalorian and they went across the galaxy locating and when possible eliminating sith encampments in republic space." Naruto replied "But he was betrayed by the council and the republic turned on him. The man responsible was Orochimaru the man I just fought and killed. At that time, he was part of the Jedi council, but he was a double agent working for the sith. He gave false information and got a kill order for my father and did just that. My mother and my father's padawan at the time exposed truth about what happened but Orochimaru got away and became a true sith lord." He explained with a sigh "So I had a _skira_ against him for killing my father when I was only five. Now it is complete."

"Why did you take us?" Sakura asked

"I knew Sasuke was Orochimaru's apprentice I have been doing jobs for him for a while now trying to get close to his master but not look like I was trying to. I figured the padawan of the head of the council would get his interest enough to get me that meeting."

"So I was just a pawn in your game?" Sakura asked up set

"We are all pieces on the board sometimes we us other pieces sometimes they use us." Naruto shrugged "As long as you're still on the board at the end of the day that is all that matters."

"What about Hinata?" Sakura demanded

"Now that I had no knowledge of." Naruto replied "I knew we had inside help, but I didn't know from who. So I can't help you on why she betrayed you."

"Very well." Sakura sighed

"Any other questions?" Naruto asked

"Ah yeah how did you get those cybernetic zombies to explode?" Ino asked getting Naruto to smile.

"That is actually very fun toy Shino over there developed." Naruto said pointing over at the man leaning in the door way behind the girls getting them to jump a little once they saw him. "He developed an insect sized robot that can be set to explode, I had some in my gauntlet and released them once we got in to his chamber and Shino controlled them from the ship to take out any threats."

"You shouldn't be telling them all our secrets." Shino said in a stern voice.

"Hey I told them I would explain any questions they had about what went down back there." Naruto smiled as the stoic man just turned and left down the hall he had appeared from.

"Now the big question what will you do with us now?" Sakura asked with her hand hovering over her light saber.

"Well you've served your purpose to use so." Naruto said as he saw her hand resting on her weapon "We'll bring you back to the council." He said getting a shocked look from the girls

"What?" the both said in shock

"Just like that?" Sakura asked in disbelief.

"Yep." Naruto replied "I have no reason to pick a fight with the council unless I'm getting paid. So there is no reason for us not too."

"Well every republic ship probably is on the lookout for your ship, because of the kidnapping." Sakura said.

"Nope." Naruto said with a smile "We have been monitoring the republic traffic, they found your ship with it's crew unharmed they followed our hyperspace trail to sith controlled space and stopped following. They probably figure you're dead, or something more horrible by now."

"So you'll take us back to Tython?" Sakura asked

"Of course just have to make a stop first pick someone up." Naruto said

"Who?" Sakura asked

"My master." Naruto said getting a confused look from the two girls. "What you thought I just knew how to use lightsabers and was able to best a sith lord?"

"Well." Ino began

"Right and you were able to use the force." Sakura said

"That is because of my master, once we pick him up we will head to Tython." Naruto said

"And who is your master?" Sakura asked

"Now where is the fun in telling you everything." Naruto replied "now I suggest you get some rest. It is a bit of a hike to our destination."

"Where can we rest?" Sakura asked

"Well these couches should do." Naruto replied gesturing toward the couch he was sitting on as he got up.

"What making a girl sleep on the couch?" Sakura scoffed.

"Or you could share a bed with me." Naruto said as Kiba shot strait up from laying back on his couch.

"I have no problem sharing my bed with the blonde." Kiba offered

"Thought you said she talked to much?" Naruto asked

"Maybe but I learned to tune you out didn't I?" Kiba shot back

"Touché." Naruto replied

" _Oh hell yes let's take him up on the offer."_ Inner shouted in her head

"The couches will be fine." Sakura replied

" _Oh you're no fun."_ Inner sighed

"Well I'm going to get some shut eye." Kiba yawned as he went to his shared room with Shino.

"I thought that was the bug boys room?" Sakura asked

"They share a room and my pilot and mechanic share one. I have the captains quarters." He said gesturing over toward a hallway "You guys need anything just come over to my room and ask."

"Alright." Sakura replied as she lay down on one couch while Ino layed on the other and Naruto walked off to his room.

* * *

Sakura woke up laying on the couch to a darkened room with a small amount of light coming from the hallway leading to the cockpit. She then sat up but her feet hit something furry as she swung them down and she jumped up on to the back of the couch as the thing jumped away from it as well, all she saw was crimson slight eyes in the darkness.

"Careful now never a good idea to spook a kitsune." Came a voice getting her to look up to see Naruto standing by the hall leading to his room as her eyes adjusted.

"Ah what?" Sakura asked

"Kitsune, it is what he is." Naruto explained "They live on one of the moons of Konoha way out in the outer rim."

"Oh right." Sakura replied with a sigh as she sat back down in the couch, as the fox walked back up to her and sat down in front of her laying his head in her lap.

"Never seen Kurama take so kindly to any one so fast, other than me of course." Naruto replied as he took an empty chair and sat down across from her. "So can't sleep?"

"No it's just I'm not used to all this… excitement." Sakura said as she began to pet Kurama's head "It's just that I have been trained as a medic mostly and haven't seen much of the galaxy other than the hospitals my master brings me to."

"Yeah and this whole ordeal is a bit over the deep end." Naruto replied

"Yeah a bit." Sakura replied

"Like I said before I'm sorry but it was the best way I found to get close enough to him to take him out." Naruto said

"Well I'm just happy you didn't go through with selling us to him." Sakura replied

"Well just be happy it was us that got the job instead of someone else who didn't have ulterior motives, that was just looking for a payday." Naruto replied

"Yeah, I guess you could look at it that way." Sakura replied thinking about it for a second.

"Well I'll let you get some sleep, you need it." Naruto said as he began to get up.

"Wait." Sakura said making him stop. "I am not tired at all. So would you mind telling me a bit about what is out there. Like I said I've only had the records to view and listen to the occasional pilot or trooper I meet around the jedi temple about what is out there."

"What would you like to know?" Naruto asked "I'll warn you now I see the verse in a different light than you and see a different side of it. So it won't be all that _copyc_ " at this she cocks her head a bit in confusion "Right you don't speak mando it means attractive or look good"

"That is alright." Sakura said "Then just tell me about you then."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked

"Well you said your father was a jedi." Sakura replied "Other than being a mandalorian I don't know much else about you. You owe me at least a little insight since you kidnapped me and everything."

"Fine I'll tell you a bit but nothing to important." Naruto replied getting the girl to smile "So what do you want to know?"

"How did you become a bounty hunter?" Sakura asked

"Why you thinking of a career change?" Naruto chuckled

" _Only if you're hiring new crew members."_ Inner chimmed

"No I just want to understand." Sakura replied shaking her inner thoughts aside.

"Well after my father died my mother raised me, as well as my father's padawan and his master." Naruto replied.

"Wait his master?" Sakura asked

"Yeah he quit the order after what he found out what they did to his former apprentice." Naruto said "And his padawan did the same."

"Who is he?" Sakura asked intrigued.

"Don't worry you'll meet him he is the one we are going to pick up." Naruto replied

"Then you learned how to use the force and how to wield a lightsaber from them?" Sakura asked

"Yes." Naruto replied.

"Then why did you become a bounty hunter?" Sakura asked

"Well my mother was one and along with the jedi training, she taught me the bounty hunting trade, all the little tricks to dealing with the underworld." Naruto replied "After she died, I trained more in the ways of the force, then made up this crew and we have been flying ever since."

"So you just threw a bunch of guys together and made a crew?" Sakura asked

"What? No of course not, me and Kiba have been friends since we were real young." Naruto replied "Our moms were friends forever and we grew up together. Shino was an orphan on Nar Shaddaa we made friends with while we were young so we took a few small time jobs till we got our hands on a ship, then we hired on our pilot one of the best in the verse, only reason he wasn't already hired on was because he wouldn't take a job if they didn't hire his friend. Turned out that friend was a genius with mechanical things, he was just too soft spoken about it so no one knew, so good luck on our part now we have a pilot copilot and mechanic."

"Sounds like a nice little crew you have here." Sakura replied.

"Only a _or'dinii_ _nakar'tuur aliit_ is his crew." Naruto replied getting a still another look of confusion from Sakura. "Sorry I'm just so used to being around people who know mando. It means 'only a fool doesn't know his family'."

"Right." Sakura replied

"What about you?" Naruto asked getting a bit of a shocked look from the girl

"Me?" She asked

"Yeah what is your story?" Naruto asked "I told you mine only polite to tell me a bit about yours."

"Oh ah right." She gave a half-hearted smile "Well it's nothing fancy or adventurous. I was raised in the jedi academy, trained by master Tsunade in the ways of healing. Other than that not much to tell."

"What no sneaking out of the academy adventures? No friends? No boyfriends?" Naruto asked with a teasing smile getting the girl to blush and shake her head.

"No, relationships are forbidden as a jedi." Sakura replied

"And you're a teen girl with raging hormones, and they always listen to the rules?" Naruto teased.

"Yeah well I have been able to control myself." Sakura replied

"Pretty hard for a Zeltron to do." Naruto replied

"I'm only a bit of that." Sakura replied

"Well I can tell you still have some of their qualities." Naruto replied "Just like I have some from my mom."

"So you know how hard it is to control them then." Sakura replied

"Well, have to get it out one of two ways." Naruto replied getting her to look at him in confusion. "Sexually or violently, I tend to lean more toward the violent way."

"Right." Sakura sighed as she heard footsteps coming from the cock pit. They looked over to see Shikamaru walking out of the hall.

"We are coming up on Nar Shaddaa." Shikamaru replied

" _Vor'e._ " Naruto replied as he stood up and headed up to the cockpit.

"You know I met him once." Sakura spat out getting him to turn around and give her a look of confusion.

"What?" Naruto asked

"Your father." Sakura replied "I had just gotten to the academy and got separated from my group. He found me and helped me find my group again. He seemed like a very nice guy."

"He was." Naruto replied with a sigh as he walked to the cockpit.

Sakura watched the door way for a moment then let out a deep sigh.

"Smooth there forehead." Came Ino's voice getting the pinkette to freeze up and look over at her friend who was still laying down with her eyes closed.

"How much did you hear?" Sakura asked

"Oh the whole thing." Ino smiled evilly getting a look of fear to across her face. "I think you too look good together." She teased

* * *

Once the ship landed the group walked down the ramp Naruto turned to the dock master as he walked up to them. Sakura and Ino looked around as Naruto talked to the dock master.

"So them are jedi?" the dock master asked with a grin.

"No just some dumb tourists with no sense of fashion." Naruto replied as he tossed a few extra credits to the dock master.

"Right just tourists." The dock master replied as he pocketed the credits. Naruto then turned to Sakura and Ino.

"Hey come on you two." Naruto called to the two girls who began to head over to him. "Kiba you're with me, Choji get this thing filled up. Shino…" he paused looking at the mysterious man "Do whatever the hell it is you do." Shino just nodded and went his own way. "Shikamaru, you just keep staring at the clouds or stars or whatever the fuck it is you look at." He called up to his pilot who was laying on the top of the ship.

"No clouds only smog on this ' _pearl'"_ Shikamaru replied sarcastically "And thanks to you I've seen most of the stars out there up close. so not much more mystery to them." He sighed

"Yeah sure." Naruto replied

They headed down a few levels till they reached a type of lobby with a few people standing around. Naruto however just walked right up to the door and walked in to the main office. There sitting behind a desk was a large white haired man that looked to be in his mid-fifties.

"Who the hell do you think you are barging in my office." The man said looking up from his paperwork to see Naruto standing in front of his desk "Ah gaki, how you doing?"

"Better now that I finished that job." Naruto replied as tossed a lightsaber hilt on the desk. This got a solemn look on the older man's face.

"So you finally did it." Jiraiya said

"Yeah you old perv I finally got my _skira_ on that _demagolka_ " Naruto replied

"Right and it had to be done. good job, I'm just sad it had to come to that, we were old friends." The old man said

"But he made his choice, and decided to walk that path." Naruto replied "And that path had to be ended."

"I agree, but doesn't mean I can't feel sorry for the loss of the memory of who he was." The old man replied with a sigh as he saw the two new comers with him "Who is this?" he said with a sly smile "Your new girlfriend?"

"Whaaaat?" Sakura stuttered with a blush.

"No this is Sakura Haruno, and Ino Yamanaka." Naruto replied then turned to the girls and said "This is Jiraiya, one of the most infamous crime bosses in the inner and outer rim next to the hutts."

"Jiraiya why have I heard that name before." Sakura replied thinking.

"Even the younger generation has heard of the great Jiraiya." Jiraiya gloated

"Right Master Tsunade said something about an idiot named Jiraiya she almost castrated one time." Sakura remembered getting Jiraiya to begin to sulk.

"She follow through with it?" Naruto asked "You singing soprano over there?" he chuckled

"So then these two young ladies must be padawans if she knows Tsunade hime." Jiraiya replied

"Actually she is my master." Sakura replied getting a small look of fear from Jiraiya

"She say anything else about me to you." Jiraiya asked

"Something about being a perv." Sakura replied

"Not just a perv." Naruto replied "He is the ultimate perv. You're looking at the author of the _icha icha_ series." Naruto replied

"You mean?" Ino squelled. "I love those books."

"And I'm liking this girl more and more." Kiba replied getting Ino to blush a bit.

"Anyway what you planning on doing with them." Jiraiya asked "You don't want Tsunade on your ass. I'm sure she is hunting her down with everything she has."

"Don't worry I was planning on bringing her back after I pick you up." Naruto replied

"Why would you be bringing me along?" Jiraiya replied

"Because you need to face her, and deal with your past." Naruto replied

"Damn't and here I thought I was the master and you the pupil." Jiraiya sighed

"Well you always told me students and teachers learn from each other." Naruto replied

"Right." Jiraiya sighed "I'll meet you up at your ship once I get through this paper work, and we'll head out."

* * *

It had taken awhile but Jiraiya had finished his paper work and they were once again in hyperspace headed to Tython. Sakura and Ino sat on the couch while Jiraiya sat in a chair next to the couch.

"So you were part of the council?" Sakura asked

"Yeah, not just on the council I was head of the jedi shadows." Jiraiya said getting a shocked look from two padawans at just how important this guy was within the order. "But as you can imagine that is a bit of a shady area to work." He sighed "They took into question the loyalty of one of my operatives then disavowed him and put a kill order on him, without even informing me until it was already finished."

"The order would never do that." Sakura replied

"We had a mole in the order we all knew it, and my operative was hunting him down. But the real mole convinced the council that my operative was the mole." Jiraiya replied

"Orochimaru." Sakura replied

"Correct." Jiraiya said "one of our highest ranking Jedi at the time was the true traitor. The order lost three of their best jedi and one great up and coming one that day."

"Four?" Sakura asked

"Orochimaru, Minato Naruto's father, Myself." Jiraiya replied "and Minato's padawan Kakashi."

"What happened to him?" Sakura asked

"He is one of my best hunters now." Jiraiya replied then smirked "You're just like her."

"What?" Sakura asked in confusion "Who?"

"Tsunade hime." Jiraiya replied "She always wanted to know everything, but the verse his full of mysterious that don't need to be explained, just felt."

"Like you said in your books." Ino replied

"Exactly." Jiraiya replied just getting a confused look from Sakura. Jiraiya looked at this confusion "Like how you feel toward my student." He said with a smile as she went into to a deep blush.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She replied eyes shifting. Just making Jiraiya's smile deepen. "Can we change the topic."

"Oh no you aren't getting off that easy." Ino replied

"Actually I think she will." Jiraiya replied as they felt the ship come out of hyperspace and Naruto walked in.

"We are coming up on Tython and will be landing shortly." Naruto said as he headed to another room.

"You aren't planning on going in there hot are you." Jiraiya replied

"Last time my family dealt with this _aruetyc_ bitch I lost a father." Naruto replied

"It wasn't her fault." Jiraiya replied "She was just a pawn in Orochimaru's scheme."

"I just don't trust the Jedi. So I'm going in as if I'm talking to a hutt." Naruto replied getting a shocked and hurt look from Sakura

"Then what about these two?" Jiraiya asked

"Even an attack dog was an innocent pup at one time, before they were taught to kill." Naruto replied as he walked in to the room

"Then what does that make you." Jiraiya called out.

"The wolves that give the dogs a purpose." Kiba smiled as he walked into the same room Naruto just went into.

"It is not the jedi way to hold a grudge." Jiraiya replied as they felt the ship begin to break through the atmosphere.

"Good thing I ain't a jedi then." Naruto replied as he walked out of the room with a blaster rifle. "And neither are you, anymore." He added as they felt the ship land. "Let's move." He said as he put on his helmet.

Naruto, Kiba, and Jiraiya walked down the ramp with Ino and Sakura out front. They were welcomed with a group of jedi and guards with weapons drawn.

"Wait." Sakura called out as they all lowered their weapons.

"Sakura!" A woman with black hair and eyes called out as she looked at the young girl with shock.

"It's alright Shizune." Sakura replied as she walked up to her. "But I need to speak with Master Tsunade.

"What about them?" Shizune asked

"They are… friends." Sakura replied hesitantly.

Shizune looked back and forth between Sakura and the Mandalorians "Very well." She replied as she turned and began to walk into the temple followed by the group. They looked around as they came to a large circular room with a group of Jedi sitting around the center where the group walked into.

"Sakura I'm happy to see you are safe and unharmed." Tsunade said with a sigh of relief. "I'm assuming you had a hand in that, as well as why she was kidnapped in the first place." She said staring daggers at Jiraiya.

"Don't look at me look at him." Jiraiya replied gesturing to Naruto who removed his helmet and a shocked look shot across Tsunades face.

"Minato." Tsunade said in shock

"No I'm his son Naruto." Naruto replied "The child you made fatherless."

"I had no idea of that Orochimaru was planning on using him as a scapegoat." Tsunade replied

"Well I took care of your failure." Naruto replied as he tossed a lightsaber at her as she caught it. Once she looked at it she recognized it immediately

"How?" Tsunade asked in shock "How did you get this?"

"I killed that _demagolka_ , don't believe me just ask your padawan." Naruto said gesturing toward Sakura

"He is right he killed him" Sakura replied

"Well that leads to some other questions." Tsunade replied "Like how did they come into your care?"

"I kidnapped them of course." Naruto replied "Had to for my plan to work."

"So you kidnapped them and strung them out like bait to that monster." Tsunade replied

"Was the only way to get close enough to him to take him out." Naruto replied

"And what about my padawan?" a woman with long black hair and red eyes asked with her temper rising.

"I'll let her explain that one." Naruto replied gesturing toward Sakura "Cause you wouldn't believe me, if I told you."

"She betrayed us." Sakura replied getting a shocked look on the faces of the masters. "Yes she sold us out and has joined a young sith named Sasuke."

"No that can't be." The red eyed woman said in shock.

"It's true master Kurenai." Ino replied

"We were only able to complete this job so easily because we had inside help." Naruto replied "Be happy it was my squad that was hired for it." He shot at them getting a shocked look from Tsunade

"Why is that?" Tsunade asked getting irritated

"Because if another squad was hired they would have just delivered and not returned them here." Naruto replied "I just needed to borrow them for a bit, and I did return them." He smiled

"Then why did you bring him." Tsunade replied gesturing toward Jiraiya

"Because I'm tire of hearing him complain about missing you." Naruto replied with a smirk at the old man.

"WHAT YOU DOING CALLING ME OUT LIKE THAT?!" Jiraiya yelled at his student getting Tsunade's face to scrunch up and blush

"I'm just giving you a hard time." Naruto replied to his master.

"Oh stupid gaki." Jiraiya said as he then walked up to Tsunade "I was here to offer my hand in friendship and offer our services."

"And what kind of services would those be?" Tsunade asked

"Information, of course," Jiriaya replied

"And if need be…" Naruto began "Acquisitions."

"You mean bounty hunting." Tsunade replied

"Well it is what I am." Naruto replied

"We already have our own methods and spies." Tsunade replied "even in your organization." She smiled

"Oh you mean Ebisu?" Jiraiya smirked as Tsunade looked at him in shock "Oh yes you may have spies but we know who they are, and we have more and better ones."

"Like I said we have our own way of doing things and it doesn't involve criminals." Tsunade replied

"Very well then we have nothing left to talk about then." Naruto replied turning around, and began to head out the door. "If you ever change your mind about that, give us a call and offer us a price."

"Don't even need a job for you to call." Kiba said as he pinched Ino's chin and walked out following Naruto.

"Well guess I better get going as well, he is my ride." Jiraiya replied as he began to follow him as well. "It was good to see you again Tsunade hime."

Once they left Sakura stood there watching the door they had just walked out of as the masters dispersed and hers walked up next to her. "you care for him don't you?"

"I was only with him for such a short time but… I just don't know." Sakura sighed as she turned to a window and saw his ship leaving.

"I understand." Tsunade sighed "That man who was here was a fellow jedi at one time."

"Yes he spoke of this to me on our way here." Sakura replied

"Well at one time he wanted to be more than just a fellow jedi." Tsunade replied "But our ways don't allow for that, he was able to keep it under control. But then the incident with Minato happened and he left us. And I felt similar to how you feel now, cause I did feel something more than just wanting to be a fellow jedi. Now he has gone down a path I can't follow and I do miss having him by my side. But the way of the jedi don't allow for that."

"Just doesn't seem fair." Sakura replied

"If we allow ourselves to give into those feelings we will be susceptible to the dark side, because we may cross a line we shouldn't to save them." Tsunade sighed.

* * *

Naruto sat on the couch as they broke through the atmosphere and entered the emptiness of space. Jiraiya then sat down next to him.

"A credit for your thoughts?" Jiraiya asked

"I just don't know, I can't stop thinking about her." Naruto sighed as he leaned back and let his head rest across the back of the couch.

"I know how you feel." Jiraiya sighed "I always had feelings for Tsunade hime. But before you go talking about her 'assets' I have cared for her long before those came into the picture. We grew up together in the academy. But the jedi don't allow for those kinds of feelings towards each other. I told her these feelings once before I joined and she rejected me. So I decided to go into the shadows so I wouldn't have to be around her and have those feelings."

"And how did that work out for you?" Naruto asked

"Not that great, no matter what I did I couldn't get her out of my mind. Granted sometimes I was too busy for it but she always came back." Jiraiya explained

"And how does this help me?" Naruto asked

"Don't bottle it up, I know it's a long shot but if you do see her again tell her the truth." Jiraiya replied "Even if she rejects you at least you'll be able to move on, to and extent."

"What like you did?" Naruto replied to get a chuckle from the older man

"Well guess I'm a bad example, why do you think I offered her access to our spy network?" Jiraiya asked

"So you could at least have the chance to interact with her again?" Naruto replied

"Exactly just like how you offered your services." Jiraiya replied "Guess master and apprentice aren't so different after all."

"I guess not." Naruto said as he sat up "But we are from two different worlds, I doubt we will ever see each other again." He said as he stood up and headed off down a hall.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that; the force has a way of bringing old issues back around again." Jiraiya sighed

 **END CHAPTER** 5

 _Udesii –_ calm down, take it easy

 _Copyc_ \- attractive (not looks - generally appealing, separate concept for Mandos - and may refer to anything)

 _or'dinii nakar'tuur alit-_ only a fool doesn't know his family

 _Vor'e -_ thanks

 _Skira -_ settling scores, revenge. feud (different to vengeance - more personal)

 _Aruetyc –_ traitorous

 _Demagolka_ _ **-**_ someone who commits atrocties, a real-life monster, a war criminal - from the notorious Mandalorian scientist of the Old Republic, Demagol, known for his experiments on children, and a figure of hate and dread in the Mando psyche

A/N alright this is as far as I have thought through this story so I don't know if I will continue it or not. I've just had it stuck in my head for a while and needed to get it out so it isn't that long. please let me know what you all thought about this story


End file.
